


Violets

by HeyGhoulsTheBoysAreHere



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: And Zeus said “Let there be gays”, Apollo probably listens To BTS, Aromantic Artemis, Athena is done with Ares’ bullshit, Bisexual Apollo, Cool Uncle Poseidon, Female Ares, Fluff, Gay Persephone, Greek gods, Hermes wears Air Jordans, Lesbian Ares, M/M, Male Persephone - Freeform, Overprotective Demeter, Pansexual Aphrodite, depressed hades, gay Hades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyGhoulsTheBoysAreHere/pseuds/HeyGhoulsTheBoysAreHere
Summary: The Myth of Hades and Persephone with a twist(Sorta modern?)
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Violets

Idk I just wanted to try this out


End file.
